Pirates High: The Sword Prince
by Mad Princess
Summary: KaixOc TyxHil! The Pirates High students are in for adventure when the Sword Prince returns to take his revenge. But how is Kate dragged into this? Read and find out! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**(I like this one the most from my other works! I hope you like it too! Read and enjoy)**

**Chapter 1: Pirates High**

Kai was sitting on the soft grass, leaned against a wall. In front of him was a beautiful beach and then the ocean, as far as the eye could go.

There were two or three ships at the shore. One of them, the biggest and the most magnificent was _deep blue._

Kai played his mouth-organ in a beautiful tune. His eyes shifted across the beach towards the far end.

There he saw someone. He stopped playing. It was a girl; he had never seen her around before.

She had long midnight blue hair that rippled along the wind. She was watching the ocean.

"Kai!" someone called him from behind and he saw Tyson coming up. "Do you wanna miss the next class or what?" He shouted.

Kai pocketed his mouth-organ and looked up. She was gone. He followed Tyson into the grounds of Pirates high.

--

Pirates High was a high school situated on a large island. It was a school for training and educating teens who wanted to become pirates. It was a very large building near the shore.

There were a few villages on the island. An isthmus separated the island into two halves.

Pirates High was a school for both girls and boys. But Wane High, another school situated at the other half of the island, was a school just for girls.

"Everybody just take out your history books and we'll begin the lesson." Mr. Hawkins said sternly.

The students groaned. "Mr. Hawkins! You promised Coach Will that you'd give your period to him because of the tournament!" Hilary suddenly announced.

The class looked at her with surprise. "Ah, yes…err…how did you find that out?" Mr. Hawkins asked suspiciously.

"Oh never mind that!" Hilary waved a careless hand. The students stormed out the classroom as soon as possible.

"So how did you find out?" Tyson asked Hilary as he caught up. "He was mumbling that to himself before he came into class. Then he suddenly had amnesia I suppose," Hilary said.

They were all heading towards the grounds now. Sword fighting was everyone's favourite class during the day.

There were many rumors circulating around the school that sword fighting tournament was next month.

"Well of course there's gonna be a tournament next month!" Coach Will shouted. "What did you think? I was training you people harder for nothing?"

"One more thing! I'll be choosing the one's who'll be competing! No complaints!" He said harshly.

"I am going to pick seven students. You'll get the names tomorrow! The ones you'll be competing against would be students from Wane High!"

Suddenly everyone started chattering loudly. They had never competed against Wane High students before.

"I didn't even know they taught sword fighting there too!" Tyson cried. "Well of course they did!" Hilary nodded.

"I've heard that the Wane High girls are really good. And that there's this group that calls themselves the 'Ocean's Blood' are amazing! They're the ones who'll be coming over!" She informed.

Others gathered around her to hear more news. "Of course, the tournament's gonna last for fifteen days. They'll be staying here!" She said.

"Excellent," Enrique said smugly. "Don't get your hopes up, buddy! I bet they've got loads of attitude!" Ray warned.

"Nope! The Ocean's blood are really nice," Hilary quickly remarked. "How do you know them?" Tyson asked.

"Well it's all thanks to Davey or I never would have gotten to know them." Hilary replied.

"Davey, who's Davey?"

"Oh well, there's this new girl at Wane High! Her name is Kate and she's the leader of Ocean's blood. She's really good at sword fighting and Davey's with him."

"Er… she has a boyfriend?"

"Huh? Oh no! Stupid! Davey's a falcon!"

There were several groans from the crowd. "Well that's good news for me," Enrique shrugged.

"Our Kai's unbeatable too, remember?" Tyson said, nudging Kai with an elbow. "I bet you're in the competition!"

"Come on people, start practicing!" Coach Will broke the crowd around Hilary and she didn't get to tell them more about Davey.

Everybody was now talking about the sword fighting tournament. They started saying that Kai would win. He was good, but nobody had an idea if the Ocean's blood were any good too.

After their practice, Mr. Hawkins came into the grounds. "Now, before you all think you don't have any history homework. I want you all to read the chapter of the _legend of the Pirate prince_ and write two pages on it."

After the classes were over Kai, Tyson and Tala headed for their dormitory. Kai was putting his sword in its sheath.

Tala was reading the history book with a screwed up face. "What's up with this Sword Prince guy?" he mumbled.

Tyson shrugged. "Some story he's got." Tala smirked, his eyes on the book. "There shouldn't be any 'love' in a pirate's life! Right?"

"Talk about yourself, buddy!" Tyson grinned. As soon as Kai opened the dormitory a horrible noise filled their ears.

"Enrique," Kai growled. The noise stopped. "Oh, hey guys!" Enrique waved the mouth-organ in his hand. The words 'K.Hiwatari' gleamed on its side.

Enrique was sitting on the windowsill. "You think the Wane High girls would like someone who plays an instrument?" he asked.

"Give," Kai came forwards, looking at him with disgust. "All you ever think about is girls!" Tala snorted.

"Yeah, but they go crazy over Kai instead of you." Tyson laughed. "I don't know what they see in him!" Enrique grumbled, leaping on the floor.

"He's an excellent sword fighter, he's got looks, he plays a mouth-organ… wow, there's nothing in him that could impress girls!" Tyson said sarcastically.

Kai settled on his bed, put his sword and mouth-organ away and started taking out his history book.

Suddenly their door burst open and Hilary came storming in. "Tyson! You took my notepad?" she asked angrily.

"Well, I had to see for myself how you confessed your love for me in it!" He smirked. Hilary rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right! Give it, come on!" She extended out a hand as a lovely falcon came flying in and settled on her shoulder.

"What the hell…?" Tala and Enrique gaped at it. "Meet Davey! Kate's falcon! She just sent me a message and I've got to reply! I need my notepad!" She said impatiently.

**(Review and tell me how is it!)**


	2. Ocean's Blood

**(Updating... read and enjoy!)**

**Chapter 2: The Ocean's blood**

Tyson handed it to her and she tore a page out of it. "What did she say?" Enrique asked with interest.

"It's a secret," Hilary mumbled, scribbling something down on the page. Enrique moved closer to see what she was writing. She shifted away from him, glaring.

"You can tell us," he said longingly. Tala shook his head. "Idiot," he mumbled. "All right," Hilary said, finishing the note and rolling it up.

Everyone knew Hilary could never keep a secret for long. "Kate says that she and her team are going to arrive tomorrow,"

"Say what?" Enrique jumped. The others looked up in surprise. "But the tournament isn't till next month and that's a week away!" Tala cried.

"She says their teachers want them to practice with us before the tournament. Then you'll all get to meet Kate. She's really nice." Hilary replied as she watched the falcon clutch the note in its beak and fly off through the open window.

Hilary took her notepad and left the room. "_Tyson_!" In a second they heard her scream in the corridor.

A satisfied grin came on Tyson's face. "What did you do?" Tala asked boringly. "I confessed _my_ love in her notebook," He replied with a shrug and a twinkle in his eye.

Kai hadn't responded in any of the conversation but he was still listening to them. He took his history book and walked out of the room.

He knew he wouldn't want to hear Enrique talk more about girls.

--

The next day there was a big notice on the notice board. It was about those who were going to compete in the sword fighting tournament.

First on the list was Kai's name. It was pretty obvious. Others were Ray, Brooklyn, Tala, Michael, Josh and Henry.

No girl was chosen because Pirates High girls weren't much interested in sword fighting. They usually were in archery clubs.

"Hilary!" Mathilda came running out in the corridor. "Come look! There's a notice on the board and Kai's on top of the list in sword fighting tournament!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Hilary rolled her eyes. "You were right! The ocean's blood are coming today! In the evening! And they're coming through the sea!" she said excitedly.

"The sea?" Tyson raised an eyebrow. He was standing behind Hilary and made her startle. "What for? There's way from the land too, and that's a shortcut!"

"The girls wanted to come in style, probably!" Mathilda shrugged. "It's not style, it's weird!" Tyson said with a smirk. He knew that would heat Hilary up.

"Hey, don't talk about them like that!" she snapped. "Are you with them or with us?" Tyson asked.

"I don't support anyone!" Hilary said hotly and walked off. "Anybody seen Kai?" Tala came up and asked.

"Probably on the beach!" The two boys went outside. "Nothing new there," Tyson mumbled as he saw many girls surrounding Kai.

"I know you're going to win, Kai!" one of them was saying. "Yeah, you're the best, Kai!"

Kai tried to get away from them hastily. "What's going on?" he asked seriously. "Well, besides the fact that you're in the tournament and that the Wane high girls are coming this evening… nothing!" Tala replied sarcastically.

"I mean, why did they move our ships away?" he asked. "Because the girls are going to make an entry from the ocean!" Tyson said.

Kai frowned. The _deep blue_ wasn't ashore at its usual place where Kai liked to view it.

He was annoyed how everyone was making such a big deal out of a group of girls from Wane High.

--

Mr. Lawrence had already walked ahead and was now shaking hands with Coach Will.

The first girl to come out of the ship was a long midnight blue haired one. She was pretty and her eyes were gleaming silvery. She had a bag on one shoulder and held a sword in its sheath in her other hand.

She took a deep breath and smiled. Six other girls grouped behind her. "Is this it?" one of the girls said rather rudely as they stared at the tall building of Pirates High.

"Ours is much bigger," she mumbled. The girls were welcomed by the students of Pirates High.

"Hey girls!" Hilary waved and came over. "Hilary," the silver-eyed girl grinned. "Kate, I'm so glad you're here! Come on! I've got to be the one who shows you around!" Hilary said happily.

"Now, now! The girls must be tired and it's already night. Let them rest and you can start practicing tomorrow." Coach Will said.

"Hilary you can take them to the girl's dormitory. They'll stay there." He told her. Hilary nodded.

"Wow!" Enrique's eyes widened as the girls walked past him. "Is that her? Is that Kate?" He blinked.

"She's so… I… I'm in love!" he cried, making Tala groan. "Old news, buddy! You've been in love with every girl of our school and now you're gonna hit on them!"

"Did you take a look at her?" Enrique asked, gesturing to the place where she had just been standing.

"She is a goddess!" he said loudly. "Oh boy," Tala sighed. "Speaking of goddess…" Tyson interrupted. "Anyone seen Hilary?"

"She's probably with her ocean's blood chums!" Tala suggested. "You know, the ship they arrived in isn't that grand! _Deep blue's_ way better than that!" He added, pointing at the ship ashore.

Enrique was crestfallen to realize that he wouldn't get to talk to Kate till tomorrow morning.

Kai was up in his room all the time and he didn't see the girls arrive. He was absorbed in the history book.

--

It was six in the morning. Last night he had been told all that he had missed out. The Ocean's blood and their ship and lots of other stuff Kai found boring.

He was at his favourite spot. Next to the school's wall on the beach with a wonderful ocean view at the front.

Instead of _Deep blue_ this morning, a slightly smaller ship stood. Rumors were that the girls had handled the ship on their own. And what had their coach been doing then? Playing golf?

He started playing a soft tune on his mouth-organ. Moments later he heard distant voices, and a sort of flashing sound.

He stopped playing and listened for a while. Then walked around the wall of the school to the other side of the beach.

The _Deep blue_ was slightly drifting near the shore, anchored. He looked at it for a moment and then found the source of the voices.

Two girls were having a sword fight. Two girls probably belonging to the Ocean's blood. Kai turned around but stopped suddenly.

**(Well, I hope you like it. I always like to leave a little suspence at the end of a chapter:) Plz review)**


	3. About The Prince

**(Updating! Thanks for the reviews! Of course Kai will fall in love with Kate!! Plz read and enjoy!)**

**Chapter 3: About the Prince**

It was her. The girl he had seen a day before. Her long midnight blue hair rippled along with the wind as she dodged the swift attacks of her friend. Her eyes were flashing mercuric.

Kai couldn't help but stare. He had never spied on anyone and he never meant to, but he just couldn't pull himself away.

He wasn't paying attention to her moves, or how good she was at sword fighting. Maybe that's why he didn't realize and the fight suddenly stopped.

"Kate! What do you think you're doing?" the other girl asked angrily. "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"Julia! The 'wind cutter' isn't that easy to" Kate was interrupted. "It's your stupid weakness! Why can't you ever dodge this move? It's easy!" Julia asked harshly.

"The wind cutter is easy to perform, Julia! It's just hard to defend it!" Kate told her in a controlled voice.

"Listen to me, Julia!" Kate cried but Julia threw her sword and turned to leave. "You know, if you don't learn to dodge the wind cutter, you're going to lose this thing." Julia said and walked off.

Kate watched her leave and then sighed. Pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes, she dropped her own sword too and started staring at the _Deep blue._

It was hard to tell her expressions because she had her back towards Kai. He thought of something and approached her.

She turned around at the movement behind her. Her silvery eyes met his. "Oh, hello!" She smiled. "It's a beautiful ship," she said softly, looking back at it.

"It's called the deep blue." He said. "You're Kai, right?" she asked. Kai nodded slightly. "I heard you're in the tournament." She said.

"This kind of looks like _the Glider. _I wonder if you people have read it or not, in the history book."

"It was the Sword Prince's ship." Kai said. She nodded. "They say it sank in this very ocean."

After a while she turned to leave. "I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you around here. Maybe we'll face each other in the competition. Good luck, till then," she smiled and left.

Kai looked at the big ship near him. There was no picture or description of _the glider _in the book. How did she know it looked like it?

He walked back towards the dormitory. If he was ever to face her, he'd be sure not to use the wind cutter move.

_Why am I thinking that? Why wouldn't I use it? _He wondered in surprise. _Because if she wouldn't be able to defend, she would get hurt… would you want that to happen?_ Someone inside him asked.

Shaking his head, he went to his dormitory.

* * *

The girls from Wane High were told to practice while the rest of the school attended their classes. That way they wouldn't be disturbed or spied on.

Kai always sat near the window. He sometimes watched Kate sword fight with other girls of her group.

He had watched her closely. She was very good, better than the rest of them. He also watched her practice to dodge the wind cutter move.

Kai was glad to see that in the end she was able to defend beautifully. Kai turned his head around and saw Tyson shaking his head at him.

"I never expected this from you, Kai! Stealing glances at girls!" He whispered while throwing a love note into Hilary's lap neatly across the room.

She flashed a glare at him and threw her book at him. It hit him on the head. "Ms. Hilary! What in the world is going on?" Madame Leigh cried out in surprise.

She was the teacher of their Latin class. It was a theory that pirates should know other languages to escape the navy as foreigners.

Latin was difficult. "But he started it!" Hilary pointed at the innocent looking Tyson. "See?" she waved the note that Tyson had thrown at her.

"Both of you are going to have an evening in detention together. Two hours." Ms. Leigh said sternly.

Hilary folded her arms and glared at Tyson who looked happier. "Dude, you'll miss out the practice!" Michael whispered. "No problem," Tyson shrugged.

* * *

In history class everybody handed out their homework. "Well done, everyone! Now I would like to tell you a bit about the Prince." Mr. Hawkins said.

"He was probably the youngest pirate to go out into the sea. During his voyage he fell in love with this pretty young lady. He was so mad about her that he took her with force to the sea. She didn't love him; in fact she was in love with someone else. But poor girl couldn't escape the Sword prince.

Soon the Sword Prince found his enemies at sea. The Blackmoon pirates. The Blackmoon pirates were known to have a curse weapon with them. There was a furious battle and in the end, the princess got wounded from the cursed weapon. She died instantly.

The Sword prince couldn't save her and so, his whole ship sank at the bottom of the ocean. He would have liked to take revenge."

"Did the Blackmoon pirates die too?" Ming-ming asked. "No, they still live they say. Though I have never seen them." The teacher replied.

The bell rang and the class ran out of the classroom. The Ocean's blood were at the shore, still practicing.

It was their free period. Kai walked across the shore and stole a glance at Kate. She looked at him at the same moment and smiled. She had a perfect smile.

But then he saw Enrique approach her. Kai stopped to watch the show. "Hi! My name's Enrique and I must say you're amazing!" he flirted.

Kate blinked. "Excuse me?" she said, surprised. "Amazing at sword fighting, of course! But you're amazing in beauty too!" Enrique grinned.

"Were you spying on us?" Salima, a red haired girl demanded quickly. "Err…no," Enrique said innocently.

"Then how do you know she's _amazing_ at sword fighting?" Julia rounded on him with rage.

Kate hid her smile. Enrique was going to get it. "You better leave before we tell on you! Spy!" Julia snapped.

"I just came over to talk…" Enrique took a few steps back. "I'll see you around, Kate! My love!" Enrique left hastily.

"What a jerk!" Julia said angrily. "Come on, we better take some rest now." Kate said, realizing that the Pirates High students were stopping to watch them. Probably hoping to see them practice a bit more.

* * *

It was dark. A think mist covered the sea. A very large ship was drifting slowly, shifting the fog.

It was a wreck, completely torn but still in one piece. There were seaweeds covering most of the ship.

The deck was muddy and filthy. There was constant movement on the ship. It was being steered by its captain.

He was trying to see through the fog, but all he could see was more and more water. The ship rocked slightly.

_I will find you my love, my princess! I will find you. And we will be together again. Then we will take revenge. I can feel it. I am closer… closer to you… closer to revenge. _

**(Well, a little mystery in the end! I hope you liked it! Do let me know...)**


	4. The Final Fight

**(Updating! Stay, read, enjoy!)**

**Chapter 4: The Final fight**

One week of practice had passed so quickly. The tournament had started and the whole school was buzzing with excitement.

The Ocean's blood were good, but so were the boys of Pirates High. All the matches had been very tough.

Julia and Salima had won their matches. So had Kate, Tala and Kai. As the days passed on, the final two came to be Kate and Kai.

By now everyone had seen how skilled Kate was. It was impossible now to guess who would win the whole tournament in the end.

In thirteen days Kai had completely forgotten the whole 'wind cutter' move thing. So had Kate.

The evening before the final, the Ocean's blood were on the beach. "Kate, you've just got to win this thing." Julia said uncontrollably.

"It would be so amazing if we won!" Salima sighed. "But no pressure," Mariah added with a giggle.

"I'll try my best, you guys but my opponent is Kai. He's just as good as I am." Kate said wearily.

The girls were so anxious to win that they were making her head spin. "Well, you've practiced enough for the day. Better get some rest for now." Salima suggested.

"You guys go ahead, I'll come later." Kate waved a hand and walked towards the shore.

* * *

The crowd was making immense noise and it was really difficult for the coach to make his own voice heard.

"Just win!" Julia said hastily into Kate's ear. Kate sighed and looked at her eager group. She noticed that coach was signaling her to come forward.

Coach Will blew a very loud whistle to make the crowd stop. The noise lessened. "All right, people! The final fight of this tournament, then I can maybe get some rest!" He shouted.

Kai and Kate were standing face to face. He smiled at her, she smiled back. Both had their swords in their hands.

"Give it up for our finals! Kate and Kai!" Coach cried and the crowd once again shot with noise and applaud.

Kai and Kate shook hands. "Good luck to both of you," Mr. Lawrence nodded and Coach Will blew his whistle one more time.

Before they knew it the fight had begun. The sound of clashing swords was filling the ground.

"Not bad, Kai," Kate breathed after dodging his blade. "Even after little training, you're too good!" she smiled.

"I never need to practice," Kai smirked, his sword blocked hers. "Maybe you needed practice to win this match," Kate suggested.

She whipped around to attack him with force. Her long hair tingled around Kai's face. It smelt of the fresh sea, and flowers.

In that momentarily distraction, Kate had slashed the front of Kai's shirt. The crowd gasped.

Luckily Kai had gotten only a slight scar. While resuming the fight, he wondered whether he was underestimating Kate.

_No, I'm not. I know she's really good. _He told himself, glancing at her sparkling silver eyes.

"Don't worry Kai, in a moment I'll probably get a slash or two," she said lightly. _Or would she?_ Kai wondered.

_Maybe she's better than me. Better enough to beat me. _He thought. But then again, he didn't care about winning much. Sure, winning would be good, but he wasn't worried about that.

Many thoughts occurred in his mind. "Come on, Kai!" she said in a low voice, watching him. "You can do better…"

Her voice snapped Kai back into reality and before he knew it, he was doing the wind cutter move against her.

The girls of Ocean's blood gasped. Kate was ready. She had dodged it, nearly perfectly. But, no…

Kai's wind cutter had been too powerful, too swift, and too sudden. Kate had avoided it, but that wasn't enough.

Everyone watched in horror as Kai's blade went slicing the side of her upper arm, making her trip and fall on her knees.

Drops of blood sparkled on the sword like rubies. Kai nearly dropped his sword. Dropping your sword during a fight meant you quit, or you lose.

Coach's whistle blew. "Take a two minute break," he said, looking at Kate's bloody arm.

Kai took a few steps back, watching Kate's friends surround her. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, buddy! She'll be all right," Tyson said, taking his sword from him to wipe it clean.

"Yeah, she's tougher than that and you know it," Tala assured him. Julia was furious, but Kate wasn't in a position to argue.

"Kate, we've got to ask for a first aid kit! If we don't fix it up" Salima was interrupted.

"My two minutes are almost over. It's only a scratch. I'll be fine!" Kate waved a hand and tightened her grip on the sword.

Kai didn't realize that he was back fighting with her. Two minutes had gone past like a second.

Her arm wasn't bloody anymore, but the flow hadn't stopped. As time flew, her arm was once again drenched in blood. The cut was so bad that the blood wouldn't clot.

She was in pain. He could see it in her eyes. He felt guilty. "Kai, focus!" she whispered, frowning.

But Kai didn't feel like fighting. He was only blocking her attacks. Coach Will looked angry.

And then, as expected, Kate couldn't hold on much longer. She dropped her sword in defeat and clutched her bleeding arm.

The crowd broke into instant noise. Kai dropped his sword too and hurried to give her a hand.

Her friends came forward to help her. "Come on, I'll take her to the san." Kai said.

Everyone watched them rush to the school building. Kai didn't come to receive his trophy.

The students were happy but sad all the same. They all liked Kate a lot because she was really nice.

Tyson and Tala took Kai's trophy and went towards the san too. Slowly the whole school was going the same way.

Mr. Lawrence shrugged as he and Coach Will looked at the empty grounds. They walked back towards the building.

* * *

"Let her rest! Let her take her rest, everyone!" Ms. Peterson cried impatiently, shooing away the students from the san.

"Nobody visits her till tomorrow morning!" she declared. Everyone groaned. "You can let me in, I'm her boyfriend!" Enrique said.

"Not at all!" She snapped and shut the door at his face. "Come on, Kai. Better to let her have a night to herself now. She had already lost too much blood. Good thing she had brains to quit."

Kai glanced at the sleeping Kate and turned to leave.

**(Oookay, Kate got injured! No worries, she ain't gonna die!:) Review and tell me how was it)**


	5. Losing A Member

**(Updating!:) You are going to like this one...at least I hope you do! Plz read)**

**Chapter 5: Losing a member **

Kai had silently put the trophy somewhere in the room. He hadn't talked to anyone so far, and had ignored everyone who came to congratulate him.

"Man, I can't believe you tried to kill my girlfriend!" Enrique cried as he came into the room. "Shut it, blonde-boy!" Tala snapped.

"Okay, I was just kidding!" Enrique shrugged. "What's with him?" he pointed at Kai who was sitting in the window sill, looking outside.

Tyson raised any eyebrow. "You're dumb enough to ask. Kai likes her!" Enrique was surprised. "Really? Him too?"

"Everyone knew, Enrique!" Tala said through gritted teeth. "No wonder I was the only one hitting on her," Enrique scratched his head.

"Why doesn't he just go and apologize?" He said. "Argh!" Tyson slapped his forehead.

"Ms. Peterson allows only one person to visit her now! And one of her group members was quick enough to go first."

Enrique didn't ask any more stupid questions. They knew what Kai was thinking. He didn't want to win this way, not at all.

But only Kai knew that he hadn't won at all, he had lost. He had lost to her. The way he kept getting distracted, the way his hands trembled when he saw her blood on his sword. Had she become his weakness now?

He got up and left the room. "Man, he's really down," Tyson said. "Seeing that it was his fault she's in the san," Enrique grumbled.

"Shut up!" Both Tyson and Tala cried. "Okay, just kidding… again…" Enrique whispered.

* * *

"No! I don't want to hear your explanations!" Kai had been told that Julia was still visiting Kate so he was about to leave when he heard her shriek.

He went to the door. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but she was already talking too loud.

"It was all a plan! You and that Kai!" Julia's deadly voice echoed. "I know what you were up to! I saw you talking to him after I had left the first evening of our practice! I _know_ he had seen you fail my wind cutter! _He knew your weakness!_"

"But you know very well that I had learnt to avoid that move." Kate's calm voice responded.

"Then what happened out there? _What happened?_ You failed! You just stood there and watched him cut your arm!"

That wasn't true. Kai's hands formed to fists. "Julia, I am loyal to my school and to my group." Kate spoke.

"No, you're not! You're a traitor!" Julia spat. "He didn't do that move on purpose." Kate said.

"Why not? You both were planning this for days! I told the others I should've been the leader of Ocean's blood! I should've qualified to the finals! I am better than you!"

"Julia!" Kate said loudly. "You're forgetting that I'm the leader. You can go and pack your stuff now. When we get back to school, you can kiss the Ocean's blood goodbye."

"No!" Julia cried. "No, you can't do that! Because I quit! You'll see, Kate! One day I'll be the one everyone shall admire! I'll be the best sword fighter!"

Julia stormed out of the san. She hadn't seen Kai. As the door closed, Kai saw Kate's grim face.

Ms. Peterson was coming over. "My word that girl's a dynamite! Poor Kate." She mumbled to herself.

"Ms. Peterson," Kai said. "Oh, Kai! I'm so sorry dear boy but she has got to take her pills. She must have a headache after listening to that girl. I'm sorry dear, but you'll have to come tomorrow morning."

Kai nodded and left. He badly wanted to see her. But he thought he should wait for the morning.

It was nearly midnight. Kai was still awake. He was watching the full moon in the sky.

"Hey, Kai!" Tala whispered. "Are you awake?" he asked. Kai didn't respond. "Dude, did you get to see her?"

Kai shook his head. "What are you crazy?" Tala hissed. "Mr. Peterson said I can come in the morning," Kai replied.

"Man! She's leaving tomorrow morning! They're going back to Wane High tomorrow!" Tala said in an angry whisper.

"What?" Kai straightened up. "You heard me. She won't be there in the morning! They'll be leaving early!"

Kai felt worse. "You can go sneak in the san right now!" Tala sat up too, frowning. "But she'll be sleeping." Kai said sorrowfully.

"Go! You could shake her up or something! Maybe she's already awake! Waiting for you! Go!"

"Yeah right," Kai rolled his eyes but got out of bed quietly. The other two were sleeping.

"Go already," Tala said in a low voice as he watched Kai silently cross the room. But Kai had hit something and it had crashed on the floor.

The trophy had broken into two. "What the hell…?" Tyson woke up with a jerk. "What's going on?" Enrique rubbed his eyes.

"Go back to sleep you two, before I knock you to sleep!" Tala said angrily. Enrique pulled the sheets over his head.

The door had closed behind Kai. "Going to see her?" Tyson asked. "Can you believe he hasn't seen her till now?" Tala cried.

* * *

Tala was right. She was awake after all. She was standing near the window quietly.

"Kai, did you by any chance hear that?" she asked, without turning. Kai stopped. How had she known it was him? And what was she talking about?

She turned around on not getting any reply. "Never mind, I thought I heard someone." She shook her head and walked towards the bed.

"Kate," Kai watched her sit down and smile up at him. Her arm was bandaged. "I'm sorry,"

She chuckled. "Kai, what for? You did the right thing! You had to attack me sooner or later with that move."

"But it wasn't the same. It was more powerful," Kai said guiltily as she asked him to sit next to her.

"Well, yeah! What else can you expect from a great sword fighter? It was my fault actually." She said as she watched Davey return from his night time flight around the beach.

"How are you feeling?" Kai asked. "Oh, I'm good." She smiled and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She did look much better.

"By the way, congratulations!" She wished him. "I wasn't too keen on winning." Kai shook his head. Kate raised her eyebrows for a moment.

"I'm leaving in a few hours. But I have a hunch we'll be meeting soon enough." She said mysteriously.

After a while he got up to leave. He felt much better himself. "Wait," Kate said. He turned around and found her giving him a hug.

"I wouldn't be able to do that after I'm on that ship later," she smiled. "Um… right…" Kai didn't know what else to say.

At least he had gotten to smell her wonderful hair again. He left the san quietly. Kate pulled the covers over her but stopped dead.

_My princess… my love… I am much closer now… _she looked around the empty san and shook her head before going to sleep.

**(Ookay...Kate's hearing someone's voice...but of course I already know the whole thing...:) anyways, plz review)**


	6. The Celebration Party

Chapter 6: The celebration party

**Chapter 6: The celebration party**

Who knew six in the morning would be so lively. "Ouch!" Kate cried. "Davey, you know better than to come sit on my injured shoulder!" She scolded the falcon who innocently flew and took place on her good shoulder.

She was on board, and so were her group members. Mr. Lawrence was chatting with Coach Will on shore.

"Mr. Lawrence! Come on!" Mariah shouted over the noise made by Pirate High students.

Their teacher hurried up on board. Everyone was waving at them. Kai made his way through the crowd towards the ship.

Her long hair was flowing with the breeze and she was waving back with a bright smile.

"Kate, my love! Don't leave!" Enrique shouted. The other girls on the ship giggled. "Jerk!"

"Stop it, girls," Kate said calmly. She had spotted Kai. He looked happy. Kate thought of something and whispered to Davey.

He flew off her shoulder towards Kai. Now he was sitting on his shoulder. "Keep him for a while!" He barely heard Kate's voice over the whole noise.

The ship started to move away. In a while it was out of sight. Everyone slowly returned to the school building. Most of them were in their pajamas. They had given up their slumber to wish the Ocean's blood goodbye.

"Hey!" Hilary cried as she saw Davey on Kai's shoulder. "Why's Davey with you? He doesn't just go sit on anyone's shoulder!"

"Kate sent it to him," Ming-ming informed her. "Really? Oh I get it!" Hilary smiled mysteriously and walked off.

"You know why she gave him to you, don't you?" Tala asked. Kai raised an eyebrow. He had no idea!

Tala shook his head. "Well, figure it out because I ain't giving you any more hints," he said angrily and went off too.

"You can tell me what's going on, right?" Kai asked Davey who simply screeched. _What did that mean?_

--

"No, I won't be coming," Hilary said harshly, putting her books in the locker. "You can say what you want but I know you'll be there," Tyson said smugly, making her angry.

"In your dreams," she frowned. "I'm missing something here," Kai said seriously, walking up to Tyson.

"So, did you ask her out?" Tyson asked. "Ask who out for what?" Kai said patiently.

"Kai, you won the tournament so there's got to be a party! Didn't you know?" Tyson cried in surprise.

Kai shrugged. _I never thought I was that stupid._ He thought inside. "Kate knew you'd wanna ask her so she gave Davey to you! How come you didn't see that coming?" Tyson asked.

"She is so clever," Enrique sighed. He was listening to their conversation. "Take her before someone else does… she's so perfect," He said longingly.

Kai waited and waited for the class to get over so he could send a message to Kate through Davey.

During class he watched Hilary tell Tyson that she wouldn't be coming. Kai had been informed that the party was at the village and not at the school.

In addition, it was in the evening and he hadn't asked her out yet which was bothering him.

Most of the boys in class had been wondering if he had asked her yet and Kai had strictly told Enrique not to spread the rumor that he hadn't.

--

"You know something, this isn't so bad!" Tala said, drinking his soda while leaning against the counter.

"But I've got to pop your bubble," he spoke. "The coach said that he wants the trophy to keep it in his shelf and sooner or later you have to tell him that you broke it."

"Thanks," Kai said sarcastically. Both Kai and Tyson were looking around for someone. Tyson was smug and happy, while Kai was worried.

What if Davey had dropped dead halfway to Wane High? What if she didn't get the message because he ate it? What if she couldn't come because her arm hadn't recovered fully? _Why was he thinking that?_

The couples dancing to the soft music were making him feel worse. Tala took a mouthful of soda and suddenly sprayed it out in shock. He choked while Tyson's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Okay look…" Hilary raised a hand before either of them could speak. She was wearing a lovely black top over jeans skirt, quite parallel to her usual baggy pants dressing. She was always tomboyish.

"Before you get any ideas, I only came here because" Hilary stopped only because Tyson kissed her.

"She'll kill him tomorrow," Tala said uninterestingly. After that Hilary seemed to be in a trance and she let Tyson whisk her away to the dance floor.

After a while Kai finally saw Kate coming over, and so did everyone else. Boys were gaping at her as she walked past them towards Kai.

She was wearing a white and blue sleeveless top with a frilly white skirt that reached her knees. Her long midnight blue hair fell on her back and a flower in her hair looked prominent. Her silver eyes sparkled and met Kai's.

"I got your message," she smiled. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" she asked, glancing at the starry sky above them.

"You look nice," Kai said. "Thanks," she said softly. For a while they watched the couples dancing, some of the couples were stealing glances at them.

"They are such a cute couple," one of the girls whispered. "Do you want to dance?" Kai asked, suddenly feeling hot.

"All right," Kate said. Taking hand in hand they walked to the dance floor. People watched them as they danced together to the soft music.

"Your coach would be happy to have another trophy in his office," she said. "Well, I haven't given it to him yet," Kai said, feeling her silky rippling hair on her back.

"No, why?" she asked. "I broke it the night I came to the san to see you," Kai said without hesitation.

"Don't worry, it didn't matter to me much. I wasn't happy to beat you." Kai added with a smile.

"Kai, listen… you people haven't heard anything about Julia, have you?" she asked. Kai shook his head. "No,"

Kate suddenly looked a bit worried. "Well, she left last night. She left us a note saying that she was leaving for good and that she'd be back to prove to us that she's the best sword fighter."

"We tried looking for her, but she's not on the island or at the sea." She said. Then she grinned. "My group members are actually happy about it,"

Personally Kai was glad to hear that too. He didn't like the way she had accused both Kai and Kate about the sword fighting thing.

There was an island up a head. A village could clearly be seen. There was the light of fire around there. A bunch of teenagers were having fun.

Some of the view was blocked by trees. The eerie ship slowly drifted near the island and its captain smiled.

_It won't be long… I will soon have her… and my revenge… the pirates who ruined me will finally pay… after all these years… the time is so near…_


	7. Feels like Love

**Hello everyone! I know I know it's been weeks since I updated but seriously I have my college opened and I was **

**really busy in studies that I hardly had any time left to write! But still ... here I am ! Updating! Do read and review!**

**Chapter 7: Feels like love**

Kate's head was resting on his chest. He could feel her heart thumping. She

was so close to him. Kai felt so right at the moment.

_Something happened_

_When I saw you coming_

_At me with that beautiful smile,_

_Something happened_

_When your eyes sparkled_

_Seeing you is just so worthwhile,_

_It's just something so different,_

_It just feels like…_

_Feels like love_

_Feels like love,_

_Love, love!_

_Feels like love_

_I know that you_

_Like me too cuz I can_

_Hear your heat pumping when we hold hands,_

_I can tell that_

_You feel the same way,_

_Cuz I can read your lips, your smile!_

_It's just something so new,_

_It just feels like…_

_Feels like love,_

_Feels like love!_

_Love…_

_Love…_

_I feel so right_

_To be with you,_

_All the time, I can't look away from you_

_You're mine, I know_

_That's just how I feel_

_And I can't live without you, that's right!_

_It's just something so true,_

_It so feels like love_

_Feels like love_

_Feels like love_

_I know you feel it too,_

_Love,_

_Love…_

_Feels like love…_

_Our love…_

_Love…_

"I really like you, Kai," Kate whispered. Or maybe he heard her heart saying that. He couldn't tell.

"I like you too…" Kai heard himself saying that. She was just so beautiful, so perfect. And she was hers.

He bent closer and touched her lips with his. That moment was so magical, so right.

The party seemed to have ended too soon. It was eleven of night and they were supposed to end it at ten.

They were all walking back towards the school. Kai felt like he was still kissing her. He didn't want to watch her leave but he had no choice.

Hilary had left the party early. Maybe she didn't want all the students to notice her with Tyson for long.

"Well, the two of you had lots of fun. Don't think I wasn't looking," Tala grumbled. Girls had asked him to dance too but he refused. He was never into stuff like that.

"Yeah, you look like you were really happy too," Tyson said sarcastically. "If I hadn't come I would have missed seeing…." Tala stopped deliberately.

"Consider yourself lucky, Kai!" Tyson poked Kai in the ribs. Kai glared at him. "You don't get a girl like that everyday,"

"Is that the _deep blue?_" Kate asked herself with curiosity as she walked towards the shore, far away from the party.

She stood there, watching it come closer through the fog. "No," she shook her head for misunderstanding. But it looked so similar.

"Must be some pirates," she told herself. But she couldn't get herself to turn and leave. She had to see who they were.

"The _Glider?_" she cried in surprise as she read the name on it. "But that's impossible!"

The wrecked, nearly broken and old ship loomed closer. There were people on the ship; she could only see their shadows through the fog.

Those pirates looked different. The ship anchored near the shore and people jumped out if it.

One of them came forward first. He must have been the captain. He was tall, strong and handsome. His blue eyes were sparkling in the night.

He was smiling like he had known her for years. "My dear love! My Christine, I have finally found you!"

He bent forward, took her hand and kissed it. "No, my name isn't Christine!" Kate said in alarm. But he turned around.

"Escort Christine on board," He said. He had a British accent. "What?" Kate backed off. "What's going on? Who are you people?"

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the pirates coming towards her. They were skeletons! A bunch of live skeletons in pirate clothing!

"Listen, I'm not Christine… "Kate wanted to run away but they had grabbed her by the arm.

"No! Stop! Hey, let go!" Kate said loudly. _My sword, I don't even have my sword with me! How am I going to fight these things?_ She thought desperately.

But then their captain returned. "Let me go! Who are you? I don't know you!" Kate shouted at him. He pretended not to hear.

"My dear, you must come with me…" He said softly. He had something in his hand, a small bottle of a bluish liquid.

He opened it. And before Kate knew it, she fainted. The captain bent down on her and touched her cheek.

_Don't worry, my love! I am back for you and for my revenge. Then, soon we will be together for eternity…_

**Wrote the song myself! Tell me how it was ok! Do review! See you soon bye**


	8. Kidnapped

**Hi readers! I know it's been a long time since I updated but I was really busy in studies and exams! Hope you all forgive me for the long delay. Here's the next chapter. I hope I didn't make much mistakes :) Read and plz don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 8: Kidnapped**

Kate opened her eyes and blinked uneasily before realizing something was wrong.

She was in a rusty rotting room lying on the hard woody moss-covered floor. She realized she was onboard a ship.

_The Glider! But how? _She got up and went towards the door. As she opened it she stepped on the deck.

There were pirates on the deck everywhere. Real pirates with flesh and blood, not like the skeletons she remembered from last night.

She stood there for a moment in confusion. The view of the setting sun in front of the ship was almost obscured by the presence of a tall figure standing behind the wheel.

Instantly she remembered, it was the captain. But who was he? As she wondered, he turned around and faced her.

She gasped, staring at him in shock. Bizarre flashbacks started circling her head. She remembered_ she remembered him!

_The Sword Prince!!_ She backed away in disbelief. It was him. She knew it. He approached her with an air of satisfaction and pleasure.

He was the same as he had been, years ago. Tall, handsome, sparkling mysterious eyes and a charming smile. For a pirate, he truly was a prince.

"Christine.." he spoke in an eerie voice, almost like a soft echo in her ears. He seemed so unreal, yet he was standing in front of her.

He took her hand. His hand was cold as ice, but there was something familiar about it. "Let me help you remember…" he spoke, leaning close.

Kate felt a chill down her spine. She was making no struggle to move away from him. He brought his face closer to hers.

His cold lips touched hers. He was kissing her, but it was so familiar. Kate closed her eyes briefly. Why was she letting him do it?

As she opened her eyes again, something had changed. The sun was gone and the moon was up. He was still kissing her, but his lips were soft and warm.

She realized she wasn't herself anymore. Her appearance had changed somehow. Her hair was longer, reaching down her back and floating in the midnight breeze.

She pulled away from him and turned around, placing her hands on the railing. She found herself speaking in a slightly different voice.

"Let me go back, I don't wish to stay here with you. You know I am here against my will.'' Said Christine in a weary yet confident tone.

"My dear Christine," He spoke. "Do you not see how much I love you? Stay here with me and I shall give you everything you need."

Christine frowned, clearly irritated by his words. "I do not love you! I have told you this before. You have brought me here out to sea without my will."

"Christine, please listen to me. Not now perhaps, but later you will learn to love me as well. I cannot let you go, you are my love."

"I love someone else. I could never learn to love you. You are a pirate. You belong at sea. And my heart belongs to someone else. Let me go back to him."

He appeared as if he had not listened to her. He was smiling at her, looking into his eyes and whispering, "I love you a lot, and there is nothing that will ever come between us."

The scene changed in a flash. There was a battle going on between pirates. Kate found herself still in the form of Christine, worried and terrified.

The captain of the Blackmoon pirates had a cursed weapon. Christine had recognized it. She watched in horror as the Sword Prince fought him.

The swords clashed, it was getting dangerous by the second. Before any of them knew what had happened, Christine felt something cold pierce through her stomach.

The cursed sword acted like poison against her insides. The pain was intense. Her eyes met those of the Sword prince.

He reached for her, crying out in horror. But she felt herself falling. Her senses escaping her. The fight was still going on.

Once more Kate found her lips being parted by those of the Sword Prince. She breathed heavily, staring at him in confusion and horror.

She herself was Christine, or had been Christine once. The moment the sun escaped behind the horizon, a mysterious fog enveloped every pirate.

They all were standing there, transformed into skeletons before her at sunset. Kate's mind raced with everything she had just witnessed.

Those scenes from the past, the death of Christine before the very eyes of the Sword Prince, the voices she had been hearing back at the Pirate's High.

It was all making sense but in a horrible way. "Once more, I shall duel the Blackmoon pirates," the Prince spoke with determination.

"I shall take my revenge, and I shall win my love for eternity." He looked hard at her. Kate felt her mind leave her.

Her heart was beating fast. She realized what was going to happen. He was going to recreate his past.

The only difference would be that he would have Kate as his love, not Christine. He turned to go back to the wheel.

"Take Christine to her cabin and do not let her come out till I have said so. Keep her safe," He ordered with his back to her.

Two skeletal pirates grabbed her arms. "No!" she found her voice. "Let me go! I'm not Christine! I don't love you!" She screamed in desperation as the pirates pulled her towards the cabin with a surprising force.

"I don't love you! I love .." She stopped. Whom did she love after all? A single person came to her mind instantly.

* * *

Kai stood staring at the _Deep Blue_, watching Davey soar high above it. He kept thinking about Kate.

He turned around as he heard Tyson come running with others behind him. "I've got some bad news." He said with a worried face.

"Kate's missing." He said and watched Kai look half surprised, half worried. "What do you mean she's missing?" he asked sharply.

"After the party last evening she never made it back to her school. Some say they saw a foreign ship near the shore around the time she left the party."

"She's been kidnapped by a bunch of pirates," Hilary groaned. "At least that's what the others think."

"Then what are we doing here? We've got to move! We've got to save her!" Kai said loudly.

"We don't even know who kidnapped her! Who knows how far those pirates have gone already! And how the hell are we supposed to go looking for her? We don't have a ship!" said Tala.

Involuntarily, Kai's eyes shifted back towards the peaceful _Deep Blue._

**Hmm.. wonder what he's thinking? :D find out in the next chapter. Coming soon hopefully! review plz! **


End file.
